Lifeline
History Watson showed up one day in January of 2009, and quickly joined The Rose Order roleplay of Azrael's concoction under the name ShadowofDespair. Watson quickly became popular with the members of the roleplay, due somewhat to success in writing, and at the same time Nelox also grew in popularity, due to his enigmatic movements and goals near the origin of the roleplay. After some time, Watson decided to create a roleplay, which Ordeith commented on. Very little has transpired within the Original Roleplaying Section that could at all be considered anything close to even average, yet your roleplay, Terminus Ludus is the first interesting thread created in a good while.~Ordeith, on Terminus Ludus It died due to inactivity. Relationships Azrael Azrael is one of the members Watson has gotten along with, and fairly well. They initially came into contact due to Watson's joining of his roleplay, The Commission, and although most contact since has been something along the lines of the two exchanging ideas for it, Azrael has remained friendly towards Watson. He is, according to Watson, Onii-san. Sahvergnugen Sahvergnugen, more often called Les, is the bearer of the brunt of Watson's jokes. It started when he was a member of the Rose Order, but never posted, leading Watson and fellow member INCALORA to make a few jokes about killing him. Watson continued these jokes, and Les has confirmed himself to actually be fine with the jokes, which Watson has let up on. Roleplays The Commission Saga - Co-Manager Nelox A.K.A Nole Aurorius In the Commission Saga, Watson plays a fairly large part. Since the revelation early on that Nelox planned to kill Marluxia, Watson's characters have left a lasting impact. Nelox planned to kill Marluxia, did kill Naryx, and helped destroy the Destiny Islands. There is also a "Neverland" incident alluded to that seems to consist of Nelox slaughtering the majority of the people in London, thus bringing more nobodies to the Commission and gaining more heartless for him to kill. He was also included in multiple jokes concerning Luxord's sexuality, the most recognized being when Luxord got him drunk in a strip club Xyru had opened and the two woke up naked in the same bed. To this day, it is unknown whether it was a prank played by Xyru and nothing happened, or... He met his demise at Ramaxuli's hands during the invasion of Castle Oblivion, after having his arm removed by Tompex, and currently resides in Tartarus. Nelox is typically calm, and always seems to find a way to get out on top. His recon is rather amazing, and that coupled with the incredibly small but efficient group of allies he has allows him to know most goings-on as they happen. He returned the fallen members of Organization XIII to life, hoping their knowledge of hearts could assist him, but deep in the bowels of Hades they have become obsolete, as a simpler but far more efficient plan has hatched in his head. However, it will likely never see the sun. Qazre Qazre is a youth from Radiant Garden, who harbored much ill will to his peers, who harbored that same will to him. Soon before the invasion, he hijacked an experimental Gummi Ship being built at that time and left the world. However, some troubles in interspace kept him in the same place and time for years, but once he escaped, he had never seen any other worlds and only returned to his own once, and thus has seen no major difference. He was instructed by King Mickey to join the Restoration Society, and he did indeed join... However, after seeing some of what he percieved as incompetence on Riku's half (nearly allowing him to die because there was a slim chance he could find Kairi) he decided to claim the society and Disney Castle for his own. However, he refused to leave the destroyed castle to make any progress, until driven to the brink of insanity by loneliness, and a visitor whom he interpreted as attempting to take the castle. Somewhat hotheaded, not too amazing with grammar, and a jerk. This is how he comes off to those around him. Inside, however... that suits him fairly well. He does, however, have the motivation some people lack, which may redeem him somewhat, even if his plans for the future are not exactly beneficial to everyone. Tompex A.K.A Tempo Perduto A young man from Venice, he left his home hoping to make something of himself and ended up living under a tarp. A nice tarp, however, as he was an accomplished thief. He gained a sofa for sleep, and a portable power-generator for lights and such. As it was tucked away in an alley, it was hard for police or anyone else to see, and he used more fabrics and such to make walls. He spent all his money on gifts for the local girls and food, therefore he did not have the money to buy a house, apartment, or whatever else he may have needed. Eventually, it was destroyed by a force led by Nelox and his second-in-command, Elxad, the commander of Dragoon forces. Tompex awoke in Twilight Town, where he met Xiras and Sumxic. They journeyed into the woods where Ramaxuli currently was, and formed the founding core of the Orden der Nochts. During the battle in The World that Never Was, Tompex and Ramaxuli entered into combat against Xemnas, but upon the dropping of the bomb Xemnas retreated upon his dragon and motioned for his Organization to do the same. Afterwards, Tompex's next signifigance was at Castle Oblivion, where he confronted Nelox and wounded him a fair amount before being given wounds that would likely be fatal. However, he was located by Orden Forces and healed. At that point, he was brought to Ramaxuli where the two fought Nelox once more, but Tompex was knocked out cold in order for Nelox to focus his attention on Ramaxuli. After Nelox's death, Tompex was left on the surprisingly intact Memory's Skyscraper. After falling and nearly killing himself, he returned to The Castle that Never Was and was notified that the Orden was in Traverse Town, taking a break after the stress of the battle. Once a fight broke out, Tompex shouted a few insults at both sides and only joined in near the end, when he faced Larxene in combat. After this, he was flung to another world by Ramaxuli, along with all others present, and returned to The Castle that Never Was, awaiting orders. When Max organized a team to search for Solex and Inxac, Tompex went along and is currently in Shibuya along with most of the higher ranking members of the Orden. Tompex loses his senses around women, but not just any. Only the cream of the crop. However, his standards are fairly low, so "the cream of the crop" comes to most women. He is a bit reluctant in battle, but usually caves. Forgetting his romantic side, he's actually one of the more level-headed members of the Orden. Adamo Mirosius A man working for the Children of the Dusk, he was initially present at Ramaxuli's rebirth, then journeyed to Castle Oblivion to inform them of it, alongside multiple other members. Once The Organization infiltrated their base of operations, Mirosius located Roxas before any other personnel and inflicted multiple wounds to him. The physical and mental effects of these are still present. Afterwards, he found the remainder of the Organization, save Xemnas, and began to combat each one of them. Eventually he was trapped in one of Zexion's illusions and only freed once Dauroth and Xemnas reached certain agreements. As the only personnel there at the time, he accompanied the Manatrum Circle to the Origin Point, and witnessed the deaths of Dauroth and Kyravar. After Belphaezor took control of the Children, Mirosius was ordered to locate and retrieve Roxas. He found him in the middle of a fight with Nelox, and Nelox fled at this point, as did Roxas. He went to Hades for help, and Hades told him a Blond boy had gone to the coliseum, this actually being Qazre, who had also sought out Hades for information. He engaged Riku, Mulan and Qazre in battle and inflicted major damage to the last two, before being nearly killed by Cerberus once he had threatened to summon heartless to destroy the world. Upon awakening, he easily escaped his bonds and fought Qazre once more, before being crushed beneath his Meteor spell. He made his way through the dark corridors to Traverse Town using what little strength remained in him, and was noticed by passerby and taken to the local hospital. Upon awakening, he decided his condition was good enough and killed all nurses, doctors, and patients in the room. He went to Twilight Town at this point, and luckily for him Roxas was present. Unluckily, the insane clown Kefka Palazzo was also there. He fought Roxas, and chased him into a dark corridor. They were both at a stalemate, but Xion, somehow, found her way there. In desperation, Mirosius sumoned two Behemoths and a Phantom, but was frozen by a stop spell while the two made their escape. After being unfrozen, he killed a few Traverse Town families for laughs and returned to his hunt. Mirosius is an awkward fellow. He is known for many things, the foremost being that his weapon inflicts equivalent damage to the mind when it strikes a foe, as well as the physical damage associated with weaponry. He sometimes sings to himself and has memorized the complete lyrics to many songs, which he then screams at foes for no particular reason. He has no qualms with killing anyone, and adapts quickly to most situations. However, he has become desperate and is willing to do virtually anything to kill Roxas at this point, ignoring his original orders. Terminus Ludus - Ryan Delacroix - Richard Huntley-Newman/Creator The Shadows Beneath - Nole Aurorius - Sai/Former Member (RP Completed) Kingdom Hearts II: Battle of Destiny - Nelox/Former Member (RP dead due to inactivity) Traces of Aftermath - Number IX, Ilxudiq/Former Member (RP Completed) Traces of Solitude - Former Number IX, Ilxudiq - Number IX, Nelox/Former Member (Quit due to boredom) Note: The page's name will not change as... I have no idea how to do that. Seriously, someone change it to "Watson". Please.